


Keeping the faith

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Mid season 4 Lucifer sees Ella’s abandon cross and puts it on to keep it safe. Set around Orgy Pants to Work episode. I thought Ella needed a bigger tribe response with her crises of faith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by an old X files episode when Mulder had on Scully’s cross. We get 16 episodes for season 5!! Not enough but better than 10 :)

Mid season 4 Lucifer sees Ella’s abandon cross and puts it on to keep it safe. Set around Orgy Pants to Work episode. I thought Ella needed a bigger tribe response with her crises of faith. Kinda inspired by an old X files episode when Mulder had on Scully’s cross.

Eve was missing again off with Maze. Lucifer made a mental note to thank his demon. Finally, alone he sat on his couch and was sorting his thoughts between Eve and his Detective both pulling him in opposite directions. It was enough to cause multiple personalities. It was rare but when humans with multiple personalities showed up in Hell it allowed him the uncommon opportunity to be creative with their punishment. Lost in thought he at first didn’t notice he wasn’t alone. 

“Hello, Azrael.” Recovering from being caught off guard he stood up from his couch and went to his bar and poured two drinks handing one to his sister.

Azrael took it but just stared at it without dinking.

“You seem troubled.” He said with a little concern.

“Can you call me Rae-Rae again pretty please?” She asked with big eyes like Trixie when she wants chocolate cake.

Lucifer gave a heavy sigh and conceded deciding to pick his battles. If anything, just to get his peaceful night back. “Okay Rae-Rae then what is wrong besides your name.”

“It’s Ella.” She answered.

“Miss Lopez? What’s wrong with her?” Lucifer asked with great concern.

“She lost her faith and with that her positivity and part of her identity. Haven’t you noticed?” Rae-Rae stated.

“Yes, she took her cross off and has been noticeably negative as of late. What can we do?” Lucifer asked.

“You need to show her your wings. Tell her the truth. She wouldn’t believe me. Still thinks of me as a ghost and hardly acknowledges me when I visit.”

Lucifer flashed her his red eyes angrily and said, “and doing so would take away her free will! Miss Lopez has the luxury of choice to believe. I will not take it away if anything it will break her not fix her.” Besides he thought to himself he is not even sure the conditions of his wings as he has been too scared to check. Not that he would admit that out loud and to any of his siblings.

Rae-Rae took a long drink not use to Lu’s anger being directed at her. “What else can we do? I want my friend back to her old self.”

“Human’s mind changes Rae-Rae. It can be hard for them to change back. We just need to be there for her.” Lucifer turned his back to pour himself another drink and when he turned back she was gone and he was once again alone with his thought but this time not thinking about himself.

* * *

Linda didn’t accept patients at her home often. Actually, never so when she heard her locked door opening at 6am it was either a very early burglar (and honestly that would be a nice change of pace) or Lucifer. He would only come this early if he thought someone was in immediate danger and didn’t know how to handle it. When she heard movement in her kitchen she knew that she would not be getting anymore sleep that morning and got up and dressed for the day. If it wasn’t Lucifer then it was a burglar with very specific needs she thought to herself with a laugh.

“Hello Doctor tea the way you like it and omelet with home fries burnt to a crisp toast and a side of ketchup.” Lucifer over pronounced ketchup like catsup and said it with such disdain as it was the vilest thing ever.

Linda smiled despite the Ketchup comment because as much as Lucifer despised and reprimanded her for eating ketchup with eggs he still remembered to bring it to her.

“This looks delicious Lucifer, thank you.” Dr. Linda said knowing when Lucifer is ready to talk he will.

Pleased at the compliment instead of lecture that he expected Lucifer smiled letting his guard down just a little. “How are you Dr. Linda?”

“Fine, a little curious about why you are here at this time. Did something happen with Chloe?” She continued eating the omelet. Lucifer knows how to cook she thought.

Lucifer adjusted his expensive looking cufflinks looked out her window. In a less than cheery voice, “I got a visit from my youngest sister.”

“Oh? You mentioned several brothers from time to time but this is the first I am hearing of your sister. Does she visit often?” Linda asked him encouragingly dipping some of the eggs and home fries in ketchup and taking another bite. Family visits never seem to turn out well for Lucifer, she thought.

Lucifer looked away at that and replied, “this is her second visit since my coming to L.A. the first time she left in the middle of a conversation.” He then explained in detail the meeting.

“What do you think? Does she have the right to know? Knowing might make her more lost.” He added at the end.

Linda knows his track record for telling people is not great. Her own reaction froze him out for a few weeks and being a bubbling mess for a few more. Not to mention Chloe abandoning him hurt more then he admitted. His fears are justified.

“Chloe and I never believed. It would be different for Ella. She always had faith.”

“Except for right now. What right do I have to take away her choice? My sister thinks she could handle it. She has known her longer apparently since Miss Lopez was 8. What do you think?”

“I told Amenadiel this once after I was attacked but I don’t think I told you. Before I knew I once imagined dying and coming back as a chameleon because I think there cool.” Lucifer chuckled at that “Of all things?” He asked.

“Now, I know where I most likely will end up. Knowing and not knowing makes no difference. I still have questions like before but at least understand some of it. Ella is not alone in this we can have a tribe night and get her through it. I think she would be happier knowing.” Lucifer apparently made up his mind and got up. He will miss the friendship. Surly Miss Lopez will not want to be friends after she finds out. No one else has he thought.

“Thank You, Doctor.” He got up and started to leave. 

“Message me when it is done and if she needs to talk after. Also, if you see your sister again since she is friends with Ella tell her she invited to tribe night if she plays nice with Maze.” She added as an afterthought. Lucifer nodded as he left.

* * *

It was early morning on a Saturday and they just completed the arrest of Vincent Walker. That was a big win for the department and with Lucifer’s help stopped the human trafficking that was taking place on the Marigold ship. The word got around the department that it was his tip that lead to Chloe’s break on the case and the arrest. Anytime a case like this closes he usually gets request from other officers on tough to solve cases. This time as he walked through the station he had only one person in mind to help. Lucifer walked into Ella’s lab knowing exactly what drawer the cross was in he opened the drawer and took it out. It was only a matter of time for Miss Lopez to show up. She spent most of her free time here since she started to believe that the only justice criminals face is on earth.

“The door was locked Lucifer.” Ella said walking into the room.

“I was concerned about you. Got a visit from a mutual friend who also expressed her concerned.” Lucifer tried to explain.

“Who was the mutual friend? Listen I am fine. Less naive but fine.” Ella said quickly. “Besides, I would have thought you be happy especially that I am turning away from your ‘_Father_’?” Ella said sounding a little bitter at the Father part.

“Not for this reason and especially not when it makes you this unhappy Miss Lopez. Listen my Father he”

Ella cuts him off, “No, don’t you tell me he has his reasons heard that enough I can’t take that from you too especially after all you said he did to you. It’s more than just Charlotte I lost my pet corgi Buttons when I was 9 but I got through it. I can’t see a reason for this. It’s hard to believe after everything we have been through recently.”

“You are coming with me. It’s a weekend and you need a Mental Health day, lock up” Lucifer said making a decision and handing her cross.

“I don’t want it. Keep it.” Ella started to lock up and after a moment of thought he surprised both of them by putting it on around his neck.

“When you want it back all you have to do is ask. I will guard your faith while we look.” Making a silent vow to be more like the Angel the Detective believed him to be whilst he wore it. At his vow, he felt a warm tingle on his back. Was that his wings? He thought.


	2. Faith in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella finds out. I changed how Lucifer's wings looked so not canon of course.

The first stop in the drive was to a place Lucifer was not looking forward to visiting. He drove his corvette fast knowing Miss Lopez likes to drive fast cars; making the trip that much quicker. Mostly silent during the ride at the start of the walk with Ella practically jogging/speed walking to keep up with Lucifer’s pace he started to speak.

“You might not want to be my friend after I tell you what I am about to tell you. After all that seems to be the typical response but just know you are not alone and the rest of your ‘tribe’ already knows and can help you.”

They reached the super creepy non-grave grave.

“Our mutual friend is my sister. I believe you recognize the nickname I gave her Rae-Rae best.”

“Rae-Rae is your sister? How did she die?” She asked still believing her to be a ghost.

Lucifer looked at the grave then at Ella.

“She is not dead so much as the Angel of Death. My lying sister is very much as alive as you and me.” Lucifer said in all seriousness.

“But I have known her since I was in a car crash at age 8 and she never ages.” Ella said still in denial.

“I took you here because this is where Maze buried my brother Uriel. I killed him because he was attacking me and was going to kill Maze, my Mum and Chloe in order to return me to Hell.”

“It sounds like self-defense why are we here Lucifer?” Ella asked not sure if she even believes him at this point.

“You had faith in me then when I asked for a favor. Know that I would never intentionally hurt you. My sister decided it is time that you knew the truth and Dr. Linda agreed. You might not believe me now but I am the Devil.”

Ella just laughed. “I thought you were going to tell me something real! You might be taking this method acting too far,” she said angrily getting frustrated.

“If you won’t believe my words maybe I will need to show you. I must warn you I have not checked the state of my wings since Pierce.”

Ella looks at him not knowing what to expect and then she saw them. Magnificent large white glowing wings.

“Oh mi… diablo” Ella said.

“Accurate,” Lucifer smiled. He then looked confused At Ella’s look of concern on her face.

“Is that blood?” Ella asked.

Lucifer looked a little like a dog chasing his tail but confirmed, “it appears to be dried blood.”

“You used you wings to protect Chloe! The feathers at the scene. Does she know?”

“I do not know… We have not really talked about it Miss Lopez. Neither She nor I have looked at my wings after and she was knocked out when she was shot. Not sure what she remembers.”

“She knows you are the Devil, right? That’s why she left?”  
  
“Correct, she knows and I understand if you want to leave too.”

“Dude… I wouldn’t leave you. That’s what not what best friends do. Your sister has some explaining to I don’t like being lied to all this time. You never lied.”

“You truly are remarkable Miss Lopez. Maybe go a bit easy on my little sis I think since my fall you are the only one she really connected with.”

“So how are we to clean your wings?”

“Are you afraid of heights Miss Lopez?” Quickly followed by a no then a surprised yelp as Lucifer lifted her up and they flew over the clouds and landed near a secluded waterfall.

“Pretty, where are we?” Ella asked.

“It’s called Brandy Creek Falls the town next to us is called Whiskeytown.”

Ella laughed, “Only you Lucifer.”

Lucifer went to the base of the falls and let the pressure wash of his wings. Luckily, they were in the middle of the winter and the place was empty. 

After the blood was removed Ella took her time straightening and fixing broken feathers. 

Not wanting to deal with anyone else Lucifer brought Ella to the house he has on the hills.

“Stay here tonight? Plenty of spare rooms. We can call upon my sister later.” Ella thought Lucifer looked vulnerable perhaps even scarred but she wasn’t sure of what. Maybe he didn’t want to feel alone or abandoned.

Ella gave him one of her classic hugs. “Sure, Lucifer anything you want.”

Lucifer starts to cook them dinner when Ella asks him about Rae-Rae.

“She was one of the youngest while I was in the Silver City. I am sure Dad made more when I left. Kept to herself mostly. Would occasionally have moments of being very talkative and touchy feely. She told me once I was the only one that tolerated her. Called me her favorite big brother last time we spoke.”

“Aww can you call her?”

“Yes, but it would mean more coming from you.” Lucifer replied. “You just need to put your hands together and pray to Azrael.”

Ella puts her hands together, “Azrael mission control to Azrael. Listen you brother told me. I am not angry a little annoyed you lied. Come over to his house on the Hills. We are about to eat dinner.”

“It might take a few minutes if she is in the middle of something she wouldn’t drop it unless an emergency.”

Ella and Lucifer set the table Lucifer still wearing Ella’s cross as she hasn’t asked for it back yet.

The table set for three and about 20 mins later the food was ready when Rae-Rae finally showed up.

“Um Be not… mad?” Rae-Rae tried to joke but it fell flat. Ella tried to look annoyed but it came out a weird smirk and she ran over to hug her.

“I can’t be mad at my guardian angel,” she said.

Lucifer came out of the kitchen with perfectly made manicotti with side salad with a dressing he made.

“Looks and smells terrific Lu.” Rae-Rae said. Ella smiled at the nickname.

“We should say grace,” she added.

Ella looked at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow.

“If we must you say it little sis.”

They talked and kept it light. Anytime the siblings had an awkward moment Ella was there to run interference. When Ella excused herself to use the restroom Lucifer and Rae-Rae had a moment to talk.

“How is she doing?” Rae-Rae asked in Enochian.

“I do not know,” Lucifer answered honestly in Enochian.

“She took the revelation well. She (long pause) didn’t run. Is even staying the night here.” Lucifer said.

“Oh, Lu that’s good! What’s wrong?”

“She hasn’t asked for her necklace back.” Lucifer said with concern.

“I noticed you are wearing it. Our dear half-brother’s symbol looks good on you.”

“Can you get the rest of the night and tomorrow morning off?” Lucifer asked ignoring her statement.

“I can ask Remiel or Castiel to fill in. They owe me a favor. Besides I haven’t taken time off in years. What’s the plan?”

Lucifer starts filling her in and the plan includes alone time with Rae-Rae and Ella in the morning to talk while Lucifer arranges things.

They stop talking suddenly when Ella appears.

“So that’s what it feels to have all the angles in the room talking about you.” Ella said not knowing what they were saying.

“Nothing bad, I assure you. Just trying to get my sister to take tomorrow off. She seems stressed and hasn’t had a ‘vacation’ in a while.” 

“Yeah! Play hooky with us. Lu and I are not going to be working tomorrow. By the way I am calling you Lu. I like it!”

“That’s fine Miss Lopez.”   
  


“Call me Ella.” She exclaimed.

“Okay, Ella.” He said with a smile.

“Remiel is going to cover me in the morning and Castiel in the afternoon and evening. Castiel says hi to you Lu.”

Ella was teaching them how to count cards as they talked late into the night. Since Ella finally joined the celestial insiders club Lucifer filled her in on what happened behind the scenes that she was never aware of. Some of the stuff Rae-Rae was hearing for the first time as well. “You killed yourself for a human?” Rae-Rae asked at one point in disbelief. “Oh, you were literally made for each other.” Ella said at another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preview of next chapter:
> 
> “Should I text the rest of the tribe? I mean not Maze. Maze in a church,” Linda said.
> 
> “Maze would feel left out if not even asked.” Amenadiel pointed out.


	3. Take me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella's Tribe including Maze goes with Ella to Church. Lucifer sings and his father makes an appearance.

Lucifer was up early again a little past 5am. Got to St. Brennan’s Catholic Church. He sent a quick text out to Dr. Linda telling her how it went and his plan. He also said his sister was bringing Ella to the church before 10a.

It was Amenadiel who read the text first and alerted Dr. Linda to it. After a quick “You shouldn’t read my text even if nay especially if it is your brother.” Dr. Linda started to get up, “It looks like I am going to church. Do you want to come? Lucifer didn’t say who could come. Your sister will be there.” 

“I’ll go. Should we invite anyone else?” Amenadiel asked.

“Should I text the rest of the tribe? I mean not Maze. Maze in a church,” Linda said.

“Maze would feel left out if not even asked.” Amenadiel pointed out.

“Okay Amenadiel how it this sound? Hey tribe we all know Ella has been down lately. Lucifer let her in the celestial insider’s club and is taking her to St. Brennan’s Catholic Church 10 am service. Everyone is invited as long as Maze plays nice in the church. One of Lucifer’s sisters will be there.”

“Sounds good.” Amenadiel said Linda hit send after triple checking Ella wasn’t included on the text. They both got up to get ready.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get the priest a Father Joe to alter his sermon a bit about coming back to church. It was the start of Advent and the Christmas season so on par with his original message. Plus, when Lucifer mentioned it was for Ella Lopez well the Priest noticed his favorite upbeat parishioner absent of late he would do anything to help. Lucifer was enquiring about the church’s impressive organ. “I am afraid we haven’t had it tuned in ages. The person who use to play moved.”

“May I tune it Father Joe? I would like to play a song on it before the start.”

After talking with him a bit the priest allowed him to tune and offered him to let him play his song as the opening hymn. Perhaps it was his desire mojo working on the Priest or maybe like Father Frank he seemed to sense it was really Lucifer. Lucifer took off his suit coat and got to work.

* * *

Ella and Rae-Rae went out for breakfast and took time. Ella didn’t question Lucifer’s early morning disappearance. He is the Devil after all. He probably has tons of responsibilities to do before she even has coffee.

“So, did you send me to LA to be with your brother?” Ella asked.

“Yes, you both needed someone you could count on. Lucifer’s friends were fleeting most using him for something. You needed a change and a friend.”

“Why couldn’t you tell the truth? Your brother did. Even if no one believed him.”

“We have rules… Divinity and humans shouldn’t mix. Malcom is the prime example. Father would get mad. Lucifer doesn’t care if he upsets Father. According to him what else could he do to him?” Malcom was explained to her last night. Lucifer tried to blame himself but Ella tried to say it seemed more Amenadiel and Chloe’s fault than his.

“How can I worship someone that treats his own children like he did Lucifer?” Ella asked without providing extra detail for none was needed.

“Lucifer will be the first to tell you he deserved at least some of it. Father couldn’t lose control of us. Humanity would have been lost. Even after all that he couldn’t kill Lucifer so instead he gave him his own kingdom with no instructions.”

That gave Ella something to think about. She still didn’t think it was right but maybe given his life now it wasn’t as wrong as she originally believed.

“Come on its time.” Rae-Rae said after paying the bill with Lucifer’s card and leaving a generous tip. Lucifer said he never left less than 30%.

“Why are we here?” Ella asked as the pulled in.

“Because you miss it. We all notice. We are here for you.”

They walked in shortly before 10 and Ella smiled when saw her whole tribe there taking a pew in the back. Amenadiel with Linda, Chloe with Trixie and surprisingly Dan who was picking up Trixie shocked Chloe was going to church and decided to tag along after Trixie expressed interest. Maze was there as well dressed in something that probably belonged to Chloe, Ella thought. “Azrael” Mazikeen greeted with a nod. “Mazikeen” Azrael responded back.

"Looking good Maze," Ella said. Maze grumbled mentioned stabbing someone then sat down.

Amenadiel sitting at the end hugs her which she returns. “Long time no see little sis.” 

“Is this the mother of my nephew or niece?” Azrael asked looking at Linda.

“Yes. nephew this is Dr. Linda also Lucifer’s therapist.” Amenadiel supplied. Ella took a seat between Amenadiel and Rae-Rae wondering not for the first time where Lucifer was. 

The organ started playing that was odd Ella knew that hasn’t been used for a couple of years now but then she heard Lucifer singing. Everyone in the church went silent. Even the babies stopped crying as soon as Lucifer started to sing.

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now am found;

Was blind, but now I see.

At this point God’s light appeared in the church. When the light showed through the pane glass window Ella and Dan got their faith back. Two parishioners with terminal diseases also claimed to be cured. Lucifer stopped playing momentarily realizing his Dad’s presence was there. “Do you think he will stay long?” Amenadiel asked Rae-Rae. “Who?” Asked Linda. “Our Father.” Was Rae-Rae’s response. Amenadiel question remained unanswered as Lucifer picked up the song playing louder and with even more passion than before. His dedication to Ella turning into something more.

Through many dangers, toils and snares,

I have already come;

’Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,

And grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me,

His Word my hope secures;

He will my Shield and Portion be,

As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,

And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess, within the veil,

A life of joy and peace.

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow,

The sun forbear to shine;

But God, who called me here below,

Will be forever mine.

When we’ve been there ten thousand years,

Bright shining as the sun,

We’ve no less days to sing God’s praise

Than when we’d first begun.

At first everyone was silent but then Trixie started to clap followed by everyone else in the church. Lucifer tried to leave through a side exit but was stopped by Father Joe’s voice. “Stay here and listen son this message is for you as much as it is for your friend.” Lucifer stared at the Priest apparently it was his Dad speaking through him. Would that be considered possession? He thought. Probably not by his Dad’s standards. Searching the church crowd giving a brief nod to Chloe and a smirk to Maze he chose to sit between Amenadiel and Ella figuring Ella would prefer to sit next to Rae-Rae first. Not knowing how to convert his nervous energy apparently made Lucifer shake his leg. He couldn’t sit still. Ella put her hand on his knee to offer him some of his strength and support. God was standing near the alter talking about faith and making mistakes. At one point saying he made some mistakes and looking at Lucifer. After what seemed like an extra-long service twice the length of a normal one but amazingly everyone in the church stayed even the normal leave after communion folks.

Lucifer was going to leave right after but Linda grabbed his arm and ordered him in his most doctor commanding voice “Stay.”

“I do not respond to dog commands.” Lucifer replied.

“Sit,” Linda followed when it still looked like he was going to bolt.

By then everyone in the row was watching to see what he would do and finally with a lot of drama mixed with some grace sat down with a huff. “I was going to sit down anyway.” He whined.

Trixie climbed over people to him and sat on his lap. "Urchin." He greeted.

“I haven’t seen you in ages. Why haven’t you been by to make me breakfast?” Trixie asked.

Chloe looked guilty but Ella saved him from answering, “Might be my fault chica been keeping him busy and he is being a good friend.” Lucifer filled her in on Chloe's betrayal the other night as well. 

“Well that’s well and good but you have to share him.” Trixie said as a matter of fact. 

“I’ll be sure to do that. Hey can I have my cross back?” Ella asked Lucifer.

“Really?” Asked Lucifer. Ella shook her head with a smile. Rae-Rae hugged Ella happy for her.

“Allow me.” Father Joe snuck up behind them causing Lucifer to jump clutching Trixie as a lifeline. Trixie just leaned into him.

He takes the necklace off Lucifer briefly touching him during the process causing him to violently flinch then tense up. Linda made a mental note. The next session might have to be a double time slot one.

‘Father Joe’ then put the necklace on Ella clasping it with ease. Ella smiled and said thank you and squeezed Lucifer’s hand to give him comfort. He was starting to worry her.

“Father?” Amenadiel asked.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private.” Suddenly they all landed at Lucifer’s penthouse at Lux to a much-surprised Eve who was there playing loud music and dancing.

“Lucifer, you didn’t tell me we are having company. Is that your father?” Perhaps she has spent the most time with him.

“Adam misses you Eve, he told me to tell you.” God told her.

“Really? How long did it take to notice I was gone?” Eve asked with a hopeful voice.

“Not Long at all. You _can _come back with me when I go Home,” God answered. Letting her know he won’t force her.

“And when will that be Dad?” Lucifer asked.

“So, quick to get rid of me Samael?” God asked with amused tone. Lucifer looked angry and was about to yell but was beaten to the punch by none other than Dr. Linda in her most authoritative voice.

“Perhaps, if we must use names we stick to the preferred names of the individual being address or not use them at all.” Linda couldn’t believe she was lecturing God.

“Of course, Dr. Linda whatever the mother of my future grandson says.” God supplied.

“I’ll go order lunch,” Chloe said, “I’ll help.” Dan quickly followed her. “Trixie?” They questioned as they got in the elevator. “I am good here.” Was her reply sitting close to Lucifer's piano.

* * *

“So how long have you known?” Dan asked when the doors closed.

“Since Lucifer killed the lieutenant. Ella just found out yesterday is handling it much better.”

“Your sudden vacation?” Dan asked.

“Yes, I handled it badly came back and tried to poison him he still hasn’t talked to me about it. Seems to think there is nothing to forgive but I know I broke whatever goodness he felt about himself.”

“He tried to put a hit on himself once while I was in the room to solve a case. It was when I saw his scars, not to mention the sniper at the hospital. The that thing with Malcom that I never got the full story but he doesn’t seem to mind stepping into danger for others.” Dan said.

“Yeah he saved my life more times than I realized but he thinks himself of a monster. I always told him he wasn’t then went ahead and treated him like one when I found out.” Chloe said with regret.

“So, what do you feed God and a bunch of angels? Chinese or Pizza?” Dan asked changing the subject.

* * *

After a stare- down which ended up with Lucifer at his piano playing random cords. Rae-Rae and Amenadiel were keeping it light while talking with their father with Amenadiel gushing about being a father himself soon and Rae-Rae sticking to work topics. Ella was on the couch talking with Linda. God told Amenadiel he will be a good father and that he will enjoy watching his grandson grow.

“Lucifer,” God mentioned stressing his name and looking at Linda while doing so. “Dromos and Squee are plotting to send you back to hell. The have a backup plan and it involves Amenadiel’s child.” Linda looked upset and Amenadiel walked over to her.

The music stopped playing. “Does that mean you have to go back to Hell?” Trixie asked just as the elevator doors opened.

“We ordered Chinese and Pizza, Patrick arrived said he would bring it up. When it gets here.” Dan said to no one in particular.

Lucifer sent a quick text to Patrick not to open Lux tonight alert the staff everyone gets paid.

“They rebel all the time they are demons it’s what they do.” Lucifer said.

“Squee is an idiot,” Added Maze.

“Yes, but I foresaw them holding the baby,” God said.

“Did our baby have wings?” Asked Linda.

“I’ll go back,” Lucifer said quickly looking at Chloe coldly. Amenadiel close to him put a hand on his shoulder for support.

“No,” God said with all the authority he possesses. “You have spent enough lifetimes there. I will deal with Father Kinley no one tries to harms my children and gets away with it. You can go take care of the situation in Hell with the help of Remiel and Saraqael. They will take turns on the throne. Hell will always be yours and you the King but not now.”

“I said I would go back. Why would you prevent that when it’s all you wanted?”

“I have decided other Angels need to take turns. Remiel has amends to make after she tried to kidnap Dr. Linda and volunteered to be the first to be trained.”

“She tried to do what?” Exclaimed Maze angrily already planning on how she was going to get her back and make her an example to the rest of Lucifer's siblings.

“Fine, we will leave tomorrow Remiel, Saraqael, and if she wants Maze and I take care of Dromos I can show them around and Maze and I will come back.”

“Of course, I am coming; you are not going back without me,” Maze stated.

* * *

“Going somewhere boss?” Patrick asked delivering the food.

“Just temporarily. You can keep Lux open if you wouldn’t mind running it. Maze is coming with me. Shouldn’t be more than a few days.”

Remiel and Saraqael came down to Lux to discuss plans for tomorrow. at one point Patrick came back to put away the food and he offered to take a picture of everyone present. After he left God spoke with Ella privately saying that she was a good friend for his son and he was pleased she had her faith back. He asked her to continue being a good friend to Lucifer since he felt abandoned by everyone else. Eve said her goodbyes to Maze and Lucifer eventually pulling him aside and saying he should forgive Chloe she makes him happier and makes him want to be good. God blessed everyone in the room including Linda and her baby. He and Eve left in a flash of pure light. Father Joe became himself again and left himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the trickiest to write. I changed the ending of it a few times so might be abrupt. At one point I had Eve staying and another took out God's speaking part all together. I might go back and change some of it but I will wait till after I post the epilogue. Changes wouldn't effect the epilogue either way. That will be posted sometime this weekend.
> 
> Preview of next chapter: 
> 
> “How did you know we were coming?” Asked Rae-Rae.
> 
> “Because you can’t resist the free drinks and vip treatment.” Lucifer said with a smile.
> 
> “More like because without you we wouldn’t even have each other you dufus.” Ella said. 
> 
> “You are the linchpin the glue that keeps our group together.” Linda added.


	4. Epilogue

Sometime after Charlie was born the tribe aka celestial insider’s club were meeting up after work at a place that’s not Lux. The free drinks are tempting but it is hard to talk about Lucifer when he can pop up behind you at any moment and often does when his name is spoken.

“Is Rae-Rae coming?” Linda asked Ella. Smiling when she saw Ella had her cross on again.

“I invited her depends if she can get Cas to cover for her again.” Ella said.

“Have you met him? I heard Lucifer mention his name once or twice.” Chloe asked.

“Nope, and I think we have had enough of his siblings for now.” Ella said.

“Even me?” Rae-Rae appeared suddenly.

“Man, you all really need bell around your neck.” Chloe muttered.

“I could never have enough of my guardian angel!” exclaimed Ella happily while hugging her.

“You know we don’t actually do that right?” Rae-Rae said taking the last seat at the table between Maze and Ella.

“Is Lucifer back at work yet?” Linda asked Chloe. Lucifer went to Hell and came back after making sure his siblings knew what to do. With instructions to call him if necessary.

“No, he has the rest of the month off. Wants to travel apparently, he misses it. Now he doesn’t have the stress of Hell hanging over his head he can actually relax. He is letting Patrick run Lux and invited Trixie and me.”

“Are you going?” Maze followed up.

“Trixie has to stay here an extra week but will fly out after. Lucifer is going to have Dan drop her off in New Zealand and then fly back. He made Dan have a stop in Hawaii on his way back. Not that he told him yet. He told me to tell you Maze that he can send you to Hawaii too if you want to meet him.”

“I’ll think about it.” Maze said. Maze and Dan have been getting closer.

“It would be good for you two to get away alone awhile and talk.” Linda said to Chloe.

“And shag!” Maze added.

“Here, Here!” Added Ella.

“Guys, he is still my brother.” Rae-Rae said embarrassed taking a drink.

“Have you traveled much?” Ella asked Rae-Rae.

“I have been everywhere. Literally everywhere. People have got to stop taking selfies on the edges of cliffs and canyons. They even fall climbing on top of something just for an insta photo.” Rae-Rae said. 

“Yeah but that doesn’t count if it’s for work.” Ella said.

“Especially if you remain invisible,” Linda added.

“We should take a trip together. You can get Cas to cover again.” Ella said wanting to spend more time together.

“Does this mean this is the last time we will be together for a while?” Linda asked.

“Yes,” Maze said taking a drink. “So, we should extend the night,” She added.

“Lux?” Suggested Chloe.

“I was just there,” a random drunk person near them mentioned. “It’s packed going away party for the hot owner. Wait is at least 3 hrs and that’s just to get it. No telling how long for drinks why I came here.”

“It’s okay we know the owner on a personal level. The bouncers let us right in.”

“Sure, everyone knows him on a personal level.” The drunk person left which was probably good since Maze looked ready to fight.

Getting to Lux was a hassle and they took an uber to not worry about parking or a designated driver. The bouncers let them straight in and they received many dirty looks and at least one cry, “I have been here for hours! Don’t you know who I am!”

It was a party the dancers were his best, the drinks flowing freely and Lucifer in the middle of it all at his piano singing The Stranger by Billy Joel and looking like he was enjoying himself.

Well, we all have a face  
That we hide away forever  
And we take them out  
And show ourselves when everyone has gone  
Some are satin, some are steel  
Some are silk and some are leather  
They're the faces of a stranger  
But we'd love to try them on

Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger  
Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised  
That you never saw the stranger  
**Did you ever let your lover  
See the stranger in yourself**

**Don't be afraid to try again**  
Everyone goes south every now and then  
You've done it  
Why can't someone else  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself

Once I used to believe  
I was such a great romancer  
Then I came home to a woman  
That I could not recognize  
When I pressed her for a reason  
She refused to even answer  
It was then I felt the stranger  
Kick me right between the eyes

Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger  
Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised  
That you never saw the stranger  
Did you ever let your lover  
See the stranger in yourself

Don't be afraid to try again  
Everyone goes south every now and then  
You've done it  
Why can't someone else  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself

You may never understand  
How the stranger is inspired  
But he isn't always evil  
And he is not always wrong  
Though you drown in good intentions  
You will never quench the fire  
**You'll give in to your desire  
**When the stranger comes along

Once the song ended and the DJ picked up the music.

Lucifer made his way over to the group kissing Chloe and hugging Ella, his sister, and Linda. “Amenadiel and Dan have the kids tonight?” He asked.

“Yup,” Linda said popping the P like Lucifer.

“They are together having guys and kid’s night. Trixie adores Charlie would make a good babysitter in a year or so.” Chloe said.

“Drinks on the house of course and I saved you a booth. I won’t say who but one of the superhero marvel stars wanted it but I wouldn’t let them have it. Even for a favor said it was reserved for a more important vip group.”

“How did you know we were coming?” Asked Rae-Rae.

“Because you can’t resist the free drinks and vip treatment.” Lucifer said with a smile.

“More like because without you we wouldn’t even have each other you dufus.” Ella said with a large smile on her face.

“You are the linchpin the glue that keeps our group together.” Linda added.

“That’s right he got me to ask you out show you a good time.” Maze agreed.

“No regrets?” asked Rae-Rae.

Followed by four nope’s all popping the P.

That put a smile on Lucifer’s face. He finally found friends a place to belong. People who know the truth but accept him for who he is.


End file.
